


My Best Friend

by imbadwholf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is in New York thinking about a Time Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impossiblyamelia.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=impossiblyamelia.tumblr.com).



 

It had been raining for several hours and finally Amy was ready to look out of the window into the dark in front of her. Today had been a tiring day and a very hard one. It was the yearly anniversary of their new passports… that’s how Rory liked to describe it. A year of New York. A year of looking for house, buying a house. A year of fights and hugs and dates. But most of all a year of not best friend. Over the last few years the time lord had not been consistent in his visits and often she wouldn’t even miss him. But I wasn’t so much his absence she missed, but the lack of possible return. He was never returning for them… for her. The Doctor was somewhere possibly sulking (thought she hoped not) but most likely with a new companion with him (maybe the tin dog again but she doubted it), while she was trapped.

A star twinkled above her and it reflected in the water pooling under her eyes. One blink and it would fall. One blink and it would all be over just like on that horrible day. Amy had known the Doctor most of her life and if she knew anything she knew at that moment in time he would be concentrating on her while River was watching the angel. It was all down to her daughter, the daughter that was torn away from her, and re united with her knowledge, her brave Melody now a doctor. It was up to her, to keep an eye on the creature so the friends could have one last farewell. And then of course, she supposed, it was up to River to take him away from the grave yard and keep him well. But that Pond was going to be brave and alone, for a long time.

The star didn’t stop shining for one moment. It was relentless in its pursuit to be the brightest thing in the sky, but with a blue box out there it could never win. Amy found herself fixated on the one brilliant thing, and she hardly noticed or cared, never mind be bothered to do anything, when the tear finally fell from her lids. With much pain she found herself reflecting on her friend. By himself in the universe. The thing that pained her most was not the fact they meet, not the fact it was over… the fact any return… any chance at a ruined had been ripped from them. They could never se3e each other again no silly “one last time” not odds on her loo and no “nipping off to see all of time and space”.  Maybe it was the feeling of lack of control over the situation of helplessness, she banged her fist against the mirror, why shouldn’t’ I be peeved? She asked herself, I can help thousands of aliens save the human race by myself and yet I can’t even get to see my best friend, I don’t get to see him even once more, no more hugs that hide lies, no more random visits and I can’t change that? But I can change the course of not only the human race but all of time itself?! It’s not fair.

“Amy?” Rory asked as he quietly walked into the room. “Amy.” He came and sat next to her allowing her the dignity to turn his head away while she wiped away her tears.  Once she had doen that he wrapped and arm around the back of her back and let her rest her head on his warm shoulder. “So… which star do you think he is on?”

This was a game they sometimes played. It helped to calm her down when her attacks happened, it made her think of him happy and alive somewhere saving someone. And those happy thoughts usually helped to calm her.  Rory knew that right now she was not having a panic attack but he felt it might be a good thing to do right now. She hiccupped as she laughed a little. “The Moon?” She guessed.

Making a thinking face he nodded. “You’re probably right.” Closing her eyes Amy listened to the steady heart rate of her husband, the anthem of their time together. “You…”

Missing the rest of what he said she yawned. “Pardon?”

He lent down and kissed her head. “You always knew him best.”

Gently she nodded. “He is my best friend.”


End file.
